


Inconvenience

by Daegaer



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Gen, Horror, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-11
Updated: 2010-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3573824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crawford horrifies Schuldig.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inconvenience

The news reporters were calling it _monstrous_ and _tragic_ , while the right-wing tabloids screamed it had to be the work of a foreigner, and called for the internment of any foreign man resident in the area. It was on all the channels, a continuing stream of breaking news that recycled the same brief footage and had interview after interview with local residents, with psychologists, with the police, over and over and over. Crawford came in to the living room to find Schuldig channel-hopping in vain hope of finding a cartoon somewhere. The images started up again, and Crawford clicked his tongue in irritation as the reporter solemnly discussed the mutilations, the callous dumping of the young womens' bodies.

"I'll have to find somewhere else now," he said. Damn it, it had been a good site.

Schuldig looked at him in bored puzzlement. "What are you talking about? This is the thing about some serial killer's dumpsite. They've found ten bodies."

"Just the ten?" Crawford said, and brightened a bit. "They mustn't have found the first site. I suppose I could use it for a while, the trash has probably rotted down enough to give me some space to use." Schuldig was looking at him strangely. "What?" he said.

Schuldig kept staring at him, the TV blaring on, the tally of death counted again and again.


End file.
